


The Pitter-Patter of Rain

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Series: In Bloom [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: 7snogs, Community: ff_yuri_drabble, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'"I love the rain," Penelo said as she changed...'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pitter-Patter of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N:_ This is the first part of a seven part mini series.
> 
>  _Prompt(s):_ Rainy day @ ff_yuri_drabble | Soak @ 7snogs

Shaking her head, Fran lifted her helm off and set it on the ground to dry. Beside her, Penelo shivered as she wiped her bare skin with a towel and sighed in defeat when she realized the rain had soaked into her clothing. With a nervous glance at the viera who was suddenly occupied with keeping the flap of the tent from fluttering open, Penelo began to struggle out of her clothing. As she fiddled with the zipper on the back of her outfit, strong fingers gently touched her back, taking hold of the zipper and pulling it down.

"Thanks," Penelo said, waiting for Fran to turn away so she could get out of her clothing.

"My pleasure," Fran whispered softly against Penelo's neck.

Placing a soft kiss on the hume's shoulder, Fran gave Penelo privacy to change.

"I love the rain," Penelo said as she changed, drying herself with the towel as she went. "The sound is so..."

"Calming?"

"Yeah."

"I agree," Fran said, turning her head to find Penelo in a nightgown that only went down as far as her knees. "Coming to bed now?"

"Aren't you going to change?"

Fran stood and removed her armor and clothes, standing naked before the hume. "Better?"

Penelo nodded mutely and wiggled into her bedroll with Fran sliding into her own beside her. Extinguishing the small candle they had used to illuminate the tent, both laid in silence for a long time, the sound of the rain lulling them to sleep.

"Hey," Penelo called softly into the darkness.

"Yes?" Fran's voice was wide awake.

"How much longer before we get back to the others?"

"A few more days if we continue at our pace."

"Okay, that's perfect."

Fran didn't question the strange statement. She only grasped Penelo's hand in the dark.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
